Garrison College
by noahcomemidnight
Summary: College AU, where I'm taking requests for ships and headcanons. It's mainly Klance, with agender!Pidge, and slight Shallura, but changes can be made as needed. Spanish!Lance, and Clueless!Keith (as fucking usual).
1. Chapter 1

One-

"You know what they called me in my first year of high school? 'The Tailor', because of how I-"

Hunk and Pidge suppressed groans of displeasure, spooning some more of the mess hall's green goopy food and playing with it. They had lost their appetite at the sight of the food, and then again at the conversation of Lance's sex life. Or what sex life Lance wished he had. Either way, it earned distasteful comments from Hunk and Pidge.

"This campus has, what? Five thousand something students?"

"Five thousand seven hundred and three students to turn you down, Lance." Pidge pushed up their glasses, a slight smirk pulling at their lips.

"Yeah, and I call dibs on not being your shoulder to cry on." Hunk put in his two cents, before managing to force down some more of the food goo.

"Alright, neither of you have faith in me, I see. You just wait," Lance propped his long, lanky legs up on the table and leaned back in the plastic chair, "I'm going to exceed your low expectations by-"

Lance hardly had the chance to finish when he lost balance, causing both himself and his chair to slam on to the ground. The mess hall quieted down significantly to stare at Lance, who was lying on the floor, his face as red as the plastic chair he'd fallen out of. His cheeks weren't burning because of the embarrassment of falling out of his chair on the first day, no; it was because he was staring up at a handsome man.

"Uh…?"

Lance glanced over. Correction: he was staring up at _two_ handsome men. One of them offered him a ghost of a smile and helped him up, and he was the first one Lance had noticed. He had black hair with shaggy white bangs and the most wonderful smile, and hell, he was built like a male model- buff in all the right places.

"You okay?" He inquired softly, and Lance felt his heart skip a beat.

"Y-Yeah, pfff I'm fine." Lance brushed it off, despite the pain in his back from hitting the tile floor. "It doesn't hurt, because I was falling for you."

Pidge and Hunk watched the exchange, practically watching the hearts circle around Lance's head. Hunk just let out a sigh, and Pidge shook their head; they had seen this all before. Many times. In high school. What came next, however, was something entirely new. Usually Lance was rejected directly, but this time…

A dark skinned female with long silvery hair bounced up to the man Lance had been hitting on. She grabbed the guy's hand, lighting up and causing him to turn red.

"Shiro, isn't it lovely? I know my way around this year!" She bubbled, her English accent light and dainty.

Lance felt his heart sink, and turned to find Hunk and Pidge stifling their laughter. The guy he had been hitting on- Shiro, apparently- was already taken. Damn it. How come all of the good guys were either taken or straight?!

Lance turned to the second handsome man, and gave him the most charming smile. He opened his mouth to speak, when the guy cut him off.

"Don't even bother." He grunted, sauntering off after Shiro.

Lance crossed his arms over his chest at the second guy, who wore a red jacket, and- Lance gasped. The fucking guy had a mullet. A MULLET. How could Lance have let his standards stoop so low?

Lance pulled his chair back up to the table, sitting down and sulking over his tray of green goo. So far day one of University was sucking. What was worse, Lance wasn't rooming with anyone he knew. Pidge and Hunk were rooming together, but Lance was stuck with some guy named Keith.

Dinner wrapped up, and the trio headed back to their dorm rooms. Lance was down the hall from Hunk and Pidge, but it felt like they were on opposite ends of the Earth, especially as Lance trudged back to his dorm. Alone.

When Lance entered his room, he noticed that his roommate 'Keith' was not there, but his boxes were. Lance could care less, and he finished unpacking his photographs and trinkets. He began pinning photos and posters to his wall, most of which had previously hung in his room at home. His Kill Bill movie poster was posted on the wall next to where his bed was pushed, and his Star Wars: Empire Strikes Back poster sat next to it, and Lanced traced his fingers over Mark Hamill's messy signature. Lance then moved from his bed over to the small desk that had been provided by the University, beginning to pin his photos above it. He put up the Polaroid from junior prom, featuring Hunk shoving his face full of food (when did he not?), Pidge with their small pyramid-shaped robot (Rover, as they called it), and Lance with sunglasses that read "BAD ASS" across the lenses and finger guns.

Lance then pinned up only a few more photographs. One was from one of the first times when he went to Disney. He had been only ten at the time, and it had been for his birthday. He was grinning as Princess Belle kissed his cheek, and his _mamá_ was pulling a 'shocked' face in the background. Another was of Lance and all of his siblings and his brother's and sister's kids from a few years ago at Christmas. Another was of him and his _perrito,_ Obi-Wan, on Halloween, both dressed up as Jedi Knights ten years ago. The final photo was from _la boda de sus parientes_. It was delicate and yellowing from age, as it had been taken over thirty years ago, and Lance pinned it up with care, gently touching his parents' smiling faces.

The opening of the door nearly made Lance topple off the swivel chair he was kneeling on. The door nearly hit Lance in the face, and his roommate swaggered in. When the door closed and Lance got a look at his roommate, he felt his heart drop at the sight of the red jacket and the hideous mullet.

"Oh no."

His first day at University was sucking worse than Poe Dameron sucking Finn's dick.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _ **Hey guys! This is my first Klance fic. I've been watching Voltron for the past few months and am psyCHHHED for season two come 2017. I'm a huge Klance fan, and I sometimes ship Sheith,,,, I also support agender/non-binary Pidge headcanons. Tell me what you want to see, and please cry with me over the season two trailer.**_

 _ **-Crash Cola (noahcomemidnight)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Two-

The guy turned on his heel and his face contorted into disgust at the sight of Lance. He stopped opening one of his boxes and Lance let out a small groan.

" _You're_ Lance?" He asked, his voice patronizing as he glared at Lance from head to toe.

"Oh, so you're my roommate. Nice to meet you, asshole." Lance shot back, and Keith let out a scoff.

"Do you hear that? No? It's the sound of _all the fucks I give_."

"Ouch, am I hurting your achy breaky heart, Billy Ray Cyrus?"

Keith scowled and took a daring step toward Lance, noticing that he was a few inches shorter than the guy, and therefore a bit less intimidating.

"Listen here, big ears. Neither of us want to be here, but the option to switch rooms has long since past. You mind your business and I'll mind mine."

"Fine. But dorm rules: One, don't touch my shit. Two, only bring hot chicks in here. Pidge doesn't count; they're agender and off limits." Keith's brows were furrowed in confusion and he opened his mouth to protest angrily, but Lance continued. "Three, no country music. No one likes it, and it does not deserve to be considered a music genre. Finally, don't even talk to me unless you have to. I don't associate with emo boys with cringey haircuts."

Keith just scowled, his fists clenched as he glared at Lance's satisfied smile of victory. Keith watched Lance flop on to his bed and plug in his earphones, leaving Keith to turn back to unpacking his boxes. He began by pulling out his necessities for the early day ahead of him tomorrow- the first day of classes. He stacked his textbooks and necessary notebooks upon his desk, before beginning to unbury his other items. He moved his boxes to the floor in order to put his bed sheets on the bed, catching a glance of Lance's half of the room in the process. Beside Lance's bed were two movie posters of movies Keith hadn't noticed previously- they were the sorts of movies considered 'classics'… if you were a nerd.

Keith shook his head. Of all people, why did it have to be this guy? Keith had seen Lance fall from his chair to the floor, and his jaw had practically hit the floor. Lance had fluttered his long lashes and shifted his ocean blue eyes to him, causing Keith's pale face to flood with colour. When Shiro had helped Lance up, he noticed that his bronze skin practically shone under the mess hall lights along with his silky-looking brown hair. Keith nearly swooned at Lance's height- he was a sucker for height differences. When Lance had turned to flirt with him after the rejection from Shiro, Keith just told him to not even bother. Keith had then proceeded to tag along after Shiro and Allura, hoping to any existent holy deity that Lance hadn't seen his face flushed pink.

Keith mindlessly continued to unpack his belongings, scowling. He was already mentally preparing himself for all that Lance, his gorgeous yet asshole of a roommate for the year, could throw his way.

He had no idea what he was about to nose-dive into.


	3. Chapter 3

Three-

Keith was already up and had gotten ready for the day when he heard a key jiggling in the lock to their dorm. He was slightly terrified, as only he, Lance, and the university were the only ones with keys to their room. He watched in trepidation as the lock twitched and the doorknob turned, the door creaking open. Two people snuck in, and Keith recognised them vaguely from the evening before as Lance's friends who had been sitting in the mess hall with him.

The two stealthily made their way into the room, their barely audible whispering floating into Keith's range of hearing.

"Here's Shay's bobby pin back, Hunk." A shorter person with wild hazel hair tiptoed into view with a small rectangular item in their hands, and following close behind was a taller and generally bigger guy with dark skin and hair, who held the bobby pin between his enormous fingers.

"I miss her." The larger guy whispered dejectedly, and the shorter person turned pushing up their large, round glasses.

"Yeah, well now's not exactly the time for reminiscence. This is the time for a dish best served cold." They smirked, and opened the small rectangular item they were holding and pulled out something that Keith took a minute to comprehend.

Ice cubes?

"Pidge Gunderson, I would have married you already if you didn't terrify me." The large guy, Hunk, spoke fondly.

The shorter person, Pidge, did not reply. Instead, they crept silently over to where Lance was sprawled upon his bed, face first and drooling slightly into his pillow. Pidge lightly pulled up the neck of his shirt, gently sliding the four ice cubes they held down Lance's back. Keith just watched, smirking all the while, even when hearing the loudest, most feminine and eardrum shattering scream he had ever heard.

 _"_ _¡Madre de los Dios!"_ Lance proceeded to yell after the screech at his rude awakening.

At the sight of his friends and Keith cackling at him, Lace looked absolutely livid. He shoved himself out of bed and scowled, launching himself at Pidge, who side-stepped easily and let Lance crash to the floor in a heap.

"Isn't revenge sweet, Hunk?" Pidge mused happily, a smile stretched across their face.

"What have I done to you?!" Lance was clearly unamused, frowning and moving his eyes to look toward both Pidge and Hunk.

"Your personality becomes intolerable sometimes." Pidge pushed up their glasses as-a-matter-of-fact-ly and proceeded to continue. "Not to mention you ate the last of the Pizza Rolls the other week, so you owe me a new bag. And not just any bag. A Costco-sized bag of Pizza Rolls."

Lance's mouth nearly hit the floor, but Keith didn't seem to notice. He was too busy trying to figure out what Pizza Rolls were. Were they literal pizzas rolled up? If that was the case, how in the ever loving hell did someone fit multiple pizzas rolled up into a container?

"Pizza Rolls?" Keith hadn't meant to mutter out loud, but suddenly he became the centre of attention.

"Y'know, the little pillows with the pizza sauce and cheese inside?" Hunk said, wrinkling his nose slightly, and Keith furrowed his brows at the odd concept. Hunk saw his expression and continued. "I know, right? They're terrible. Bagel Bites are better."

"Bagel Bites?"

"Yeah they're little miniature bagels with the sauce and cheese on top. They're like mini pizzas sent from the heaven of the frozen food aisle." Hunk was gesturing the sizes of the items that Keith had never heard of, beginning to get excited at just the idea of food.

"Hunk, enough with the food porn before the Diva begins having cravings," Pidge motioned to Lance, who crossed his arms and frowned, "Besides, Pizza Rolls are better."

"Bagel Bites."

"Pizza Rolls!"

Keith watched the bickering, which began to encompass Lance as well, feeling out of place. It was weird watching the three interacting with one another as if he weren't there. The discourse grew louder, and Keith noticed that the three were in their own bubble or in another setting, acting like siblings would. Keith felt as if he were intruding and proceeded to slip from the room, listening as the bickering faded with every step.

Keith searched for Shiro. He found him sitting on the fountain in the courtyard, Allura by his side. Shiro's face was flushed pink, and a shy smile pulled at his lips as he listened to Allura's light laugh that sounded melodic, tinkling almost like that of a wind chime. Shiro's one good hand gently curled about Allura's, their fingers lacing together.

Keith turned away and headed to his first class. He tried to ignore the nagging feeling inside of him, but he knew he couldn't.

Everyone had someone, except for him.

He had no one.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _ **Hey guys sorry for the long wait between updates, but my laptop broke, as did my phone, and school is nuts with exams. I'll try and update more often, I swear! I have the next few chapters already written, but I have to find time to post them... Anyhow, enjoy and have a good day and I'll try my hardest to update more often!**_

 _ **\- Crash Cola (noahcomemidnight)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Four-

 _"_ _You'll never know if you don't ever try again, so let's try, let's try, let's try..."_ Lance crooned, and Pidge just shook their head, not looking up from where they were hunched over at their laptop.

"Lance, you never told me what you were going to in Biology." Hunk interrupted, and Lance turned off the music, much to Hunk and Pidge's pleasure. Not that they didn't _love_ Lance belting out various love ballads and using them as specimens to serenade.

"So there's this chick in my English class named Nyma, and let me just say-"

"I thought it was something important you had to tell me." Hunk groaned, turning back to his Culinary notes, trying to mute out the extremely elated Lance and failing.

"She has skin the colour of dark chocolate and these cornrows bulled back into a bun and her eyes are a shade of violet-" Lance sighed, feeling his cheeks grow warm at the thought of her. "She has the sweetest smile and killer legs and-"

Pidge made a gagging noise, and Lance turned hot on his heel to snap the laptop lid shut, officially face-to-face with Pidge. Pidge scowled and tried to open their laptop when Lance rested his crossed arms upon it, giving Pidge 'the look'.

"Pidge, when you find love one day, you'll know what I'm talking about."

"I'd hardly call 'a crush' being in love. Besides," They shoved Lance off of their laptop and went back to their work, "I already am in love with Ace."

"Your cat doesn't count, Pidge." Lance shot back sassily, earning a dirty glare from another nearby study group.

"Neither does a girl you met less than twelve hours ago."

"You know what? Fuck you, Pidge."

"You wish."

"Oh come on! That was _once_ back in middle school!"

"And I am never letting you live it down." Pidge smirked and pushed their round glasses up with their middle finger, flipping off Lance, who launched into full attack mode.

"Listen here, you little shi-"

"How about," Hunk held Lance back from Pidge with little effort, "You go back to your dorm and flirt with your roommate while Pidge and I actually do work. 'Kay?"

"Who would want to flirt with an emo Billy Ray Cyrus?"

"You would. Now go." Hunk shooed Lance off, and Lance thought it better not to bicker.

Lance trudged down the corridor to his and Keith's dorm, his gaze lingering on the happy couples chattering ecstatically. Lance wished he could have a solid relationship- one that could last more than a week. The one between him and Hunk in sophomore year of high school didn't count- it had been for a dare. All the same, he wanted something more solid. More tangible. He longed to have what his _madré_ and _padré_ had- a blissful love that had blossomed in the more than thirty years since they had gotten married, and still thrived with their every gaze and smile.

Lance couldn't look anymore- he cast his eyes downward as he trudged to his dorm. He wanted to have someone to hug. Someone to kiss until his lips were chapped and his breath was gone. Someone to wake up cuddled next to. Someone he could give the moon, stars, and every galaxy in between. He wanted to feel giddy every time he held the person's hand or glanced that way- even decades later after the prime of his life had weaned away. He wanted someone that his heart would ache for. He wanted someone to be his rock. He just wanted _someone_.

Everyone had someone, except for him.

He had no one.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _ **Hello all. My friend Nathan "Supreme Overlord" wishes to say hello and tell you all that I am very boken. Also very gay.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Five-

His return to the dorm was followed by some insults thrown both ways, before both Lance and Keith slid into silence. Lance read his book that he'd bought over the summer, but hadn't gotten around to reading, as 'War and Peace' by Tolstoy was top-priority for English. Now, Lace was curled up with his book in his hands, submerged in another world. It was the world of Aristotle and Dante- the formidable duo in the book he was so enticed in- of 'Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe'.

Lance almost didn't notice Keith watching him, but as he tore himself away from a particularly painful scene (Damn it, Ari, you're so in love with Dante!), he caught Keith's midnight blue-violet eyes watching him. Something flashed across Keith's eyes, before he turned back toward his desk quickly, his mullet facing Lance.

"What?" Lance spoke, though he sounded accusatory, and Keith turned back toward him.

"I was... uh... trying to see what you were reading."

"You're nosy, aren't you?"

"I-It didn't look like any school book, and you don't seem like the kind of guy who- who reads for pleasure."

"If I were reading for pleasure, I'd be reading 'Fifty Shades of Grey'." Lance smirked, raising his brows, and noticed Keith's face contort into shock and slight horror as his pale skin flushed pink.

"I- I-" Keith stumbled, before Lance shrugged.

"Never read that book, Jesus, don't get your boxers in a bunch. Now, unpublished erotica is more up my alley."

Keith's face mirrored mild terror, before he turned away from Lance and hunched over whatever he was working on. Lance just turned back to his book, immediately becoming engrossed once more. He didn't notice as night fell around him, and he let Keith turn the lights out. Lance used his small clip light so he could continue reading, even as the night stretched on to the early hours of the morning. He only put the book down when his eyes stung from lack of sleep, and from the tears that began to spill over and burn tracks on to his cheeks. Lance couldn't help it, but this book hit too hard to home. The bullying that is involved when you finally admit to yourself that you're not straight- that's what made him crack. He'd been there before. Lance kept his small sniffles and hiccupping sobs to a minimum, quietly crying himself to sleep.

Keith would never admit it, but it hurt him to see Lance cry. Keith had never seen such melancholy spilling from a single person, and it only made him more intrigued in his roommate.

Not romantically, of course.

Because what's enticing about sun kissed skin littered with freckles? Or coffee coloured hair that looked like it could feel like silk? Or the fact that the sweet face that lay across the room from his was cracked from raw emotion? Nothing is enticing about that. Nothing at all.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_ _Hey all. A lot has gone on recently and I might not be able to update for a while, as I am dealing with an incomprehensible amount of grief and sorrow. Hope you understand._**


	6. Chapter 6

Six-

When Keith woke, he noticed that Lance was not in bed. From what he had gathered from his first few weeks of rooming with Lance, he liked to sleep in. So where was he now at seven on a Saturday morning?

Keith pulled himself up and out of bed, changing into a tank top and work out shorts before heading down to the gym. He silently made his way down the corridor and out of the building, crossing the campus. There was a slight chill in the air, and the dewy grass was illuminated by the rising sun. He frowned at the horizon, seeing the shadows of buildings and trees instead of familiar canyons and miles of nothing but dirt.

As Keith approached the gym, he noticed that just beside the facility was a gated off pool, where someone sat, their feet dangling and touching the water. Their phone rang the familiar 'marimba' ringtone of an Apple phone, and they answered. For a moment, the person was silent, before they let out a laugh- a loud, clear, and beautiful laugh.

" _Es un burro, mamá, pero muy guapo. Es... difícil_."

Keith had no clue what the person was saying, but they were Hispanic, judging by their accent. Keith dared to sneak a bit closer, pushing open the gate, which let out a horrible ear-shattering screech. He ducked into the shadows, embarrassed, and catching the end of the person's phone call.

" _Te amo, mamá. Llamada tarde_."

The person then turned to look where Keith lurked in the shadows, and he shuffled forward nervously. The sunrise cast a shadow across the person's face, but Keith was too busy looking elsewhere. The guy was thin and lanky with a relatively toned chest and athletic skin-tight swim trunks that left nothing up to the imagination.

" _¡Dios!_ Keith, you scared the shit outta me."

"L-Lance?" Keith managed to stumble, feeling his heart race. He was having unholy thoughts about that body, and it was Lance's? Lance, the one who slept in constantly? The one who flirted with everything he could lay eyes on?

"That's my name; don't wear it out." Lance sent him a shit-eating grin, kicking his feet in the water.

"Y-You're... fit?" Keith immediately wanted to face-palm himself so hard for that A+ wording, and he stumbled over himself some more. "You... work out? And... you're Mexican?"

Keith mentally applauded himself for personally offending lance twice within a ten second period. He should have gotten award that read 'Most Inept At Social Situations'.

 _"_ _¡Pelo feo!"_ Lance muttered loudly, before glaring at Keith. "Did it ever occur to you that you don't know me _at all_ , _gallita_?!"

"So, you're not Mexican?" Keith hesitated, and Lance scowled, throwing up his hands and storming off.

Keith watched as Lance left, and it occurred to him that no, he obviously did not know Lance as well as he had thought. It wasn't like they had ever spoken, really, they mostly threw insults. Keith thought he knew Lance because of his actions, but Keith suddenly realised that there was so much more to him than just what he did. If what Lance did was a façade, then what was he truly like underneath all of those layers?

Keith could only wonder.

Lance was fuming by the time he returned to the dorm room. Just who did Keith think he was?! _Culero._ Lance showered, before proceeding to pace angrily, trying to figure Keith out. He attempted to keep reading 'Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe', but was too distracted by the incident at the pool earlier involving Keith. His roommate was an enigma wrapped up and stuck with a bow that practically read: "WARNING: MOODY ASSHOLE" all over it. The only way to solve this enigma was to face it head on, or ask Pidge (as Pidge knew literally everything to the point where it was fucking terrifying).

So Lance found himself knocking on Hunk and Pidge's room door ten minutes later. Hunk was the one who actually opened the door- one hand holding a tray of cookies and the other gesturing for Lance to enter. Lance found Pidge in the main living area, much to his surprise- Pidge was more the one for seclusion. Maybe the kid had finally had a change of heart.

"You're not hidden away." Lance commented, and Pidge scoffed, shaking their head.

"What do you want, Lance?" They inquired, their voice flat and their eyes trained on the screen. Lance could see in the reflection of their glasses the lines of flashing green code.

"Tell me what you know about Keith Kogane."

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_** Sorry for so long between updates, but between school stress and general life stress, things have been wild. Not to mention my two art classes giving me hell, working on writing my own book, and uploading some stuff to archive of our own (*couch cough* noahcomemidnight *cough cough*). Anyhow, thanks to everyone for the sweet messages and comments, and as always, thanks for reading.

-Crash Cola (noahcomemidnight)


	7. Chapter 7

**_Trigger Warning: mentions of suicide and homosexual slurs_**

* * *

Seven-

Keith returned to the dorm room just before lunch to shower, only to find it empty. There were the tell-tale signs that Lance had been there, though, from the one towel splayed across his bedpost to the Star Wars pyjama pants on the floor. Keith also noticed that the book had been reading for the past few weeks was resting on top of his crumpled bed sheets. Keith picked up the book, which was covered in blues and zentangle design, and multiple pictures of awards lined the side.

Curiosity got the better of Keith and he flipped the book over, reading the synopsis. He furrowed his brows, as it sounded like a stereotypical teen girl novel- two guys meet and become friends and...

But if Keith knew Lance, there was no way he was reading this book because it was everything it seemed on the outside. Keith placed the book back where he had found it and looked up the book online. He heard Lance enter the room, so he closed his phone, waiting to find out what this hype about the book was all about.

Lance came in swiftly like a man on a mission. He grabbed his book, as well as a journal and a pen from his desk, before leaving. The door slammed, and Keith could only watch where Lance had disappeared, dazed. There was something more to Lance. He was almost like a book- Keith couldn't judge him by his cover, so he'd have to look deeper. He'd have to talk to one of Lance's friends. Or, better yet, he could ransack Lance's items. Keith was mediocre at pick-pocketing, and only slightly better at putting things back the way he found them, so it was worth a shot.

After pulling out desk drawers and practically turning Lance's side of the room upside-down, Keith was empty handed. Lance's façade was fool-proof, and Keith was quite sure he was missing something. No personal journals, no old relics, nothing. The only thing that was remotely close was the DVD case for 'Inception', a sci-fi thriller movie that Keith had never seen nor heard of in his life. In utter dismay at his failed objective to find out more about Lance, he grabbed his laptop, deciding to immerse himself in 'Inception' instead. When he opened the case, however, another DVD disc fell out. It was generic and not labelled, and the back was worn down with some scratches evident.

Keith put the generic disc into his laptop instead and watched as it loaded several video files. Many were from at least a decade ago, if not longer. He could only wonder what they were.

The first one he opened was a recording of the top of Lance's face from the eyes up. He was obviously a lot younger, judging by his face and voice as he whispered something completely incomprehensible to Keith. Only when the camera was panned toward a girl just younger than Lance who screamed bloody murder (to which Lance was hysterically giggling), did Keith realise that Lance had pulled a prank.

The next video was of Lance and another young boy with sandy blonde hair upon a stage, both wearing lion costumes. Above the stage was a banner that read 'Vicey Elementary's Fourth and Fifth Grade Presents: The Lion King'. Keith watched as fourth-grade Lance belted out the lines of his song, to which the crowd of family and friends applauded and whistled, causing a large uproar. The video cut to black before it cut back, and fourth-grade Lance was standing next to his friend with the sandy blonde hair. They were both still wearing the costumes and held bouquets of flowers in their arms. The two clasped their hands together and bowed dramatically, and when they stood back up, beamed radiantly. Keith felt his mouth twitch as he felt happiness and pride for fourth-grade Lance's performance.

Keith skipped to the later videos in the case that he didn't have time to watch them all, before clicking on another. Lance was older, but still the video was a few years old, as he still didn't look like he did currently. Lance himself was dishevelled, his hair a mess, his eyes surrounded by puffy red circles as a result of crying, and deep bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, which made him look more like a raccoon than anything. He sniffed and sighed heavily, biting his lip, before speaking.

 _"_ _Seventeen years."_ Lance choked, and Keith felt his heart waver as Lance held back tears. _"Logan, you were there for me through the times when no one else was. We were in 'The Lion King' all those years ago..."_

Lance held up a Polaroid of him and his friend that Keith had seen in the previous video, and he realised that Logan was the name of the kid with the sandy blonde hair.

 _"_ _We were in a few other productions together, but we never really got to see one another, because you were in the grade above me. When we did talk, you always had that smile, that one that stretched across your face and made your eyes crinkle..."_ Lance let out a whimper, digging the heels of his palms into his eyes, before sniffing and continuing. _"I-I never knew something was wrong. You were being yourself, and I finally had a class with you this year- Statistics. I was so excited to be able to talk to you and catch up, since we had a class of juniors and seniors, and I sat only one seat away from you, but-"_ Lance's voice cracked, and he took a shaky breath before continuing. _"B-But then th-they found you had h-hung yourself. Caitlin told me that you had texted her just hours before, because y-you were giving up. You c-couldn't take the beatings, the bullying, just because you w-were g-gay. "_

Lance broke down, sobs escaping his lips and tears spilling down his face that had cracked with emotion. Keith felt his heart sink and his stomach twist into a knot of guilt. He had intruded on something really personal and private, and was beginning to regret it.

 _"_ _I-I miss you, Log. I p-promise that I won't break. I don't care if people harass me because I'm pansexual. I-I will let your memory carry o-on."_

Keith was about to eject the disc from his computer when the next video began playing automatically. Lance's face popped up on the screen, grinning, and at the bottom of the frame was blue text that flashed rapidly, reading, 'Senior Prom!'. The video panned from Lance to he and his friend Hunk in a full length mirror at a department store, trying on tuxedos. They turned suddenly and the camera shook as Lance's laughter rang out loud and clear as he pointed at Pidge, who was scowling as they wore a hot pink sleeveless dress.

" _Fuck this! I'm wearing jeans and a blazer!"_ They yelled, and stormed off, leaving Lance wheezing from laughing so hard.

The video cut to a few short clips during prom, before the after party. Lance's tie was hanging off his neck, and his white collar was unbuttoned and sticking up slightly. A tired, yet blissful smile was stretched across his face, and he ran his fingers through his messy chestnut hair.

 _"_ _Guess who didn't get laid tonight, fellas?"_ Lance panned the camera over to Hunk and Pidge who groaned, but continued to stay focused on their video games. _"I guess everyone didn't notice that I have the sex drive of a puma."_

 _"_ _You have the sex drive of a potato."_ Pidge grumbled, and Lance began yelling when the video cut off, and the next began to play. It was of Lance in the car with Pidge and Hunk, the car filled with boxes.

 _"_ _College boys! And Pidge!"_ He cheered, and Pidge groaned audibly. _"Guys, there are so many people to date. Imagine the amount of pretty girls and handsome guys there will be! Who's your ideal mate?"_

 _"_ _Someone small with big eyes that can curl up in my lap."_ Pidge smiled dreamily in the back seat, and Lance scoffed.

 _"_ _A cat? Really, Pidge?"_

 _"_ _If other humans are anything like you, then I'll pass."_

Hunk snickered, and Lanced whipped his head around, expecting an answer. A shy smile crept upon Hunk's face, his eyes still trained on the road.

 _"_ _She's got dark skin and bright eyes, and she has bumps over her skin that make her feel insecure, but I think it's beautiful, because it's like Braille..."_

 _"_ _Ugh, Hunk! You're still hung up on Shay?!"_

 _"_ _Well, yeah. She's my ideal girlfriend. We promised that we'd see each other even if we're at different school campuses..."_

 _"_ _You know what I want?"_ Lance interrupted, earning a groan from his companions.

 _"_ _Someone who can withstand your bullshit? Because I don't think such a person exists_." Pidge shot back, and Lance ignored them.

 _"_ _I want him or her to have dark eyes like the sea or the sky- ones I can get lost in. I want to be able to hold them close. I want to kiss their face, hold their hand, spoon them, and maybe even fuc-"_

 _"_ _And I think we should start playing I-Spy."_ Hunk cut him off, and Pidge spoke.

 _"_ _I-Spy with my eye something tall, lanky, and grinning like a fucking idiot, even though this is reality and none of his dreams will come true. It starts with 'L' and ends with 'ance'."_

There came some yelling before the video cut off, and Keith was left staring at his blank laptop screen. There were no more videos left. Keith had just opened the door and seen another side of Lance. He felt like he had intruded, having ransacked Lance's things and viewed his private memories. Lance was definitely more than he had bargained for, and it only left Keith wondering even more. How come Lance did put on a mask and lie to the world? How come he was such a closed book? And most importantly-

Lance said he wanted to get lost in someone's dark eyes. Were Keith's eyes dark enough for him?

Keith could only wonder...

...

"What do you mean, 'there's nothing'?!"

"What do think I mean by that? Give me time and I'll dig deeper than just his blank public school profile."

"Pidge, you're supposed to be the child prodigy of hacking, how have you not found-?"

Pidge just scowled darkly, leading Lance to end his prior statement abruptly, before _clickity-clacking_ away upon their laptop. Lance sat for a few minutes in silence, which was unusual for him, before ducking out of Hunk and Pidge's dorm and returning to his own.

When Lance entered, he was greeted by Keith sitting upon his bed, flipping through some sort of notebook. Lance said nothing as he lay upon his own bed, so graciously covered in pink East High Wildcats bedsheets. He could only wonder what Keith was up to, and who this guy truly was…

"Why are your bedsheets pink?"

Lance wanted to kill him.

"Why are you a brooding emo?" Lance snipped in response, and glared over to find Keith glaring. His dark eyes were narrowed and his mouth turned into a taught frown.

"It was just a question. No need to get defensive of your bedsheets."

"Well, I happen to like them, and it's none of your business why they were manufactured this way, so mind your own business over there, Achy Breaky Heart."

Keith's frown turned into a downright scowl, and his dark brows narrowed threateningly.

"Don't. Call. Me. That."

"What else do you want me to call you? Mullet? Emo kid? There are other options for you…"

Keith sat up and launched himself off the bed at a frightening speed, disappearing so suddenly that Lance was only left with the harsh bang of the dorm room door slamming shut.

Man, what was up with the Kogane kid?

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _ **So I lost a dear friend of mine named Logan, and am still torn up over the whole ordeal, thus venting in my work. Also, sorry for not posting in so long... one of my last years is leading to very much stress. Anyway, hope you all enjoy.**_

 _ **-Crash Cola (noahcomemidnight)**_


	8. Chapter 8

Eight-

Gnashing teeth and storming down the corridor, Keith pushed his way through throngs of students in an attempt to find a quiet place to brood.

Nope. No brooding. You're not an emo.

Keith's scowl was frozen upon his face as he made his way to a spiral staircase that led to the library downstairs. As he completed his journey downward, he discovered to his left a small, dark alcove, barely large enough to fit a person. Keith squeezed into said alcove and hid in the shadows, crossing his arms and pulling his knees up to his chest. God, why was his roommate such an asshole sometimes? Keith sat there in the alcove, attempting to unravel Lance with possible situations. Maybe Lance was an asshole in an attempt to keep his friend circle small. Maybe someone messed with him today. Maybe one of his family members died and he was upset about it. Maybe-

Heavy footsteps thundered overhead and descended along with hushed whispers.

"Pidge, I thought you told Lance-"

"Hunk, I'll do that later, but have you noticed how Lance is obviously interested in his new roommate?"

"Well, yeah, but I mean, he doesn't know the guy and it sounds like they rub each other the wrong way…"

"Keith is all he talks about, Hunk. Think about it. Everyone that Lance has been romantically interested in has similar features: dark hair, dark eyes, somewhat stubborn…"

"You're getting ahead of yourself, Pidge. Lance sounds like he abhors his roommate-"

"Remember Subject Number Fifteen? From sophomore year? Lance hated her for a solid six months before he ended up dating her. Who says that it won't be the same way with Keith?"

"But-"

"And Subject Number Twenty? He was on the rival school's soccer team, and Lance was out for his blood after we lost to them. After that, though, he and that guy ended up together for a solid year. That was the longest relationship in his high school career. Number Twenty was a keeper."

"Pidge-"

"Remember the summer fling after Number Twenty, but before senior graduation? Lance was not in his right state of mind and had gotten drunk after that one party because of Number Twenty? Yeah, he hated that guy too, but he made out with him all night."

"Don't remind me."

"Yeah, they had their tongues all down each other's throats…"

"Just because Lance hates Keith doesn't mean that he's going to end up dating him."

"I've made the calculations, and my theory has a 97% success rate."

"You- Pidge, it's only, like four days into the school year. There's no way that Keith and Lance are going to get together, especially since they are stuck as roommates, and have to see one another every single day."

"When I'm right, you're gonna be kicking yourself."

Keith watched as Lance's friends, Pidge and Hunk, entered the library side by side, like partners in crime as they continued the heated debate upon the topic at hand. Keith wasn't interested in the newly beginning debate. He was more interested in Lance's love life, despite the fact that he was still frustrated with his roommate.

Subject Fifteen? Subject Twenty? How many people had Lance dated?!

Keith shook his head and returned to his 'brooding' state, determined to not be involved and become just another subject for Lance to toy with.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _ **See? I told you I'd update more often. Probably because I finally got a computer after two years of not having one of my own lmao. Anyhow, enjoy and I'll see you at the next update!**_

 ** _-Crash Cola (noahcomemidnight)_**


	9. Chapter 9

Nine-

The unfamiliarity of school wore off as the warm weather died and gave way to crisp leaves and cool temperatures. The campus was littered with dead tree appendages. Students were donning jumpers and jeans, some of them even so daring as to wear scarves and gloves already.

Truth be told, Keith liked the month of October. If he had to rank it, the month would easily be one of his top three favourites. There was something about it that he generally enjoyed about it, and it was probably because of the fact that the temperatures were decent enough to start wearing his retro- looking red and white leather jacket. God, he loved that jacket.

Keith often found himself not in the dorm room because the weather was so ideal, attempting to keep up with his calculus class, which was downright hell. Almost as bad as calc was his chemistry class, which was some sort of hybrid between chemistry and biology despite the name. He was unsurprised to find Lance's friend Pidge in that class, who was most likely the only person to pass that class with an A+ by the end of the term. There was even one day when Pidge and Keith were paired off for a lab during a class period. Neither of them really did the talking, working on testing blood samples in silence. Then, Pidge spoke up.

"So, you're gay?"

Keith let more than the suitable amount of antidote he was holding pour into the sample tray. Pidge began scratching something down in their notes, before pushing up their round glasses.

"I'm glad I said that while you were pouring a non-lethal part of our lab."

"Why would you think I'm _gay_?!"

Pidge shrugged, before kneeling at eye level with the test tray and adding a few drops of another chemical. They scrawled some more in their notebook, moving to test another blood sample with a different technique, before speaking again.

"After careful observation, it has been concluded that-"

"You've been watching me?"

"Well. I was going to ask you something about this class, but hesitated because you were zoned out on your phone, where you looked like you were going to be downloading Tinder..."

Keith felt his face burn, and he scowled. "Just because I _thought_ about downloading a dating app does not mean-"

"Also, no one stares at a man's ass that long."

"I'm not allowed to have body goals-?" Keith partially bluffed, because okay yeah, he did stare at a guy's ass, but that was one time, and how the hell did Pidge know about that?!

He could only wonder as he and Pidge finished their lab in silence. They began cleaning up their work station and finishing out their notes, before turning everything in to the Professor. They were dismissed and were about to part ways as they left, before Pidge spoke one last time.

"Matt's my brother."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _ **Hey kids. Check me out on tumblr noahcomemidnight and follow my best friend (for whom this fic is written) amidstsilence on tumblr and instagram.**_

 _ **xo Crashcola (noahcomemidnight)**_


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, this was bad.

Matt was good friends with Shiro. Keith was good friends with Shiro. Ergo, Keith had heard about Matt, and knew Matt in some respect. Shiro shared everything with Matt, which meant that Matt knew everything about Keith. And Matt apparently has a younger sibling who knows everything as well.

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck.

This was bad. This was really bad. It was as if things couldn't get worse.

But of course things got worse. Much, _much_ worse.

It didn't happen all at once once, no, it was the gradual slide down the slippery slope until he realised. Lance had become more tolerant of him as the weeks wore on, and Keith figured it was probably because they weren't in much contact. It actually turned out to be... quite the opposite.

It all went down on Halloween, at a frat party, of all appropriate places.

Keith was in the corner, avoiding all human contact, except Shito. Shiro was dressed as some sort of Generic Space Prince, and his girlfriend, Allura was going as Princess Zelda. Keith hated to admit it, but they were pretty cute together. He looked around at everyone else who seemingly were paired off with their significant other.

(Except Coran, Allura's good friend, who stuck out like a sore thumb dressed like Nigel Thornberry, whoever that was)

And then he caught sight of Lance.

Of course, Keith shouldn't have been remotely surprised by the fact that Lance was wearing a _cat_ costume for Christ's sake. Lance's friends, thankfully, were not wearing matching outfits, with Pidge wearing some sort of mechanic costume. Hunk was with some female, and they were wearing Mario and Princess Peach costumes as they chatted quietly with one another. Keith looked back at Lance to find Lance laughing loudly, quite an obnoxious sound, if Keith was being honest, but it was a good laugh. It was robust and honest and _genuine_.

"Hey, what are you supposed to be, _gallita_?"

Keith blinked, finding Lance leaning against the doorway beside him. He was wearing a cat headband and a small black crop top that exposed his bronze mid-drift and his high-waisted fishnet leggings. He

was wearing black jean shorts and platform combat boots. Keith had never seen something like what Lance was wearing, and found himself blinking dumbfoundedly.

"You know I can stand further back if you want a better view."

Keith snapped out of his trance and turned red, clenching his fists.

"You're so-"

"Don't get your boxers in a bunch, Mullet. Now, what is your costume supposed to be?"

"I'm a biker." Keith crossed his arms, and Lance raised a brow.

"You look like an emo."

"And you look like a prosti-"

Before Keith could finish his sentence, however, an oversized wrench grabbed his neck and pulled him down, like some sort of off-stage cane. Pidge was glaring at him with some sort of determination, a scowl upon their face, before making the 'I'm watching you' gesture with their fingers. Keith had no clue as to what they meant, and felt minimal fear creep up his spine. This was Matt's sibling, so anything could happen.

And by 'anything happening', everything happened, ending with the bang of Keith pinning down Lance.

But how the hell did that happen? Well, after Pidge's interactions with Keith, Lance tried to speak to Pidge privately. As Keith leaned forward to ask Pidge about the 'I'm watching you' gesture, he knocked into Lance in the process...

So here Keith was, pinning down Lance with hands on either side of his head. Keith swore under his breath and felt his face burn as he found himself staring into Lance's pooling sea coloured eyes. He stood and angrily stormed from the party, wondering how the hell _that_ of all things had to happen. Thankfully, Lance stayed at the party for hours after Keith's return to their dorm, leaving him to fume in silence. God, why was he like that?! It almost reminded him of the first time he'd seen Lance, when he'd tilted his chair back in the dinning hall and fallen on the ground. Keith scowled, hating the way that he'd been predicted as a 'subject' in Lance's love life by Pidge.

It was three in the morning by the time Lance stumbled into the room, with assistance from Hunk.

"H'nk, 'm gonna drop out an'-"

"No, Lance. Come on, I'll help you to bed. You've caused enough trouble and had enough alcohol for the rest of the semester."

"Eso sí que es." Lace slurred, before bursting out into a fit of giggles as Hunk helped him sit on his bed. Lance caught Keith's eyes and his giggles subsided abruptly, before his jaw fell slack. Keith couldn't register the emotion plastered across Lance's face, before he heard Hunk leave, and Lance reached forward to touch his hair.

Keith stiffened, uncomfortable at the fact that Lance was running his long, slender fingers through his mop of hair. Hell, Lance was even wearing some sort of endearingly goofy smile while doing it. God,

his eyes were so paradoxically clear and beautiful, yet so hazy because of his level of sleep deprivation and alcohol intake.

"W-What are you doing?" Keith managed to mumble, and Lance moved closer, his fingers beginning to touch the nape of Keith's neck...

Lance let out a small gasp and backed away suddenly, narrowing his eyes. Keith wondered if there was something wrong that contributed to the sudden mood swing that had just taken place, before Lance answered for him.

"Mullet." Lance frowned, and Keith scowled. Even when Lance was completely trashed, he still made comments about his hair.

Keith opened his mouth to object to Lance's disgust, when Lance was touching his hair again, and pulled it into a teeny little ponytail. Lance burst out into giggles saying something about 'Anakin Skywalker', and Keith looked at him with a brow raised. It was nice to see Lance so relaxed, his smile so wide and so fucking _stupid_ , God, what is happening?! Keith frowned at himself, before Lance's fingers gently touched his cheeks and pulled the corners of his mouth into some sort of forced, warped Joker smile.

"Smiiiiiiiile." Lance crooned, and Keith groaned, turning his head away from Lance and pinching the bridge of his nose with a heavy sigh.

Lance was beyond drunk, and there was really nothing Keith could do. It was something Keith never thought he'd have to deal with, but here he was, with Lance touching his hair and leaning his head upon Keith's shoulder. Lance was in an alcohol-riddled world of his own, not even seeming to motice as Keith stiffened at his every touch.

"You're pretty." Came the mumble, and Keith felt his cheeks burn.

"E-Excuse me?"

Lance lifted his head off of Keith's shoulder and his cerulean eyes were trained in on his face. Lance suddenly grabbed fistfuls of Keith's shirt and shook him, slurring his speech as he did so.

"Youuuu're beautifullll."

"Lance, you're drunk. Go to bed."

Lance let out a small whine that caused Keith to shudder for some unknown reason. It may have been because he'd heard that whimper when he'd caught Lance crying that one night. Stardust freckles upon his tan skin were not meant to be dampened and dimmed with hot salty tears...

"M'stayin' here."

"Lance, please, go to sleep. You'll either regret what you do in the morning or not remember it at all." Keith attempted to reason, but Lance shook his head vehemently, reminding Keith of a small child.

"I wanna be with you." Lance tapped a long, slender finger to Keith's nose, a stupid grin breaking out on his face. "Even with the ugly mullet, you're a cute."

Keith felt his cheeks burn again, and pushed Lance and his booze-ridden breath away from him. He pushed Lance toward the bed and just as he was going to turn and head back to his bed, Lance grabbed him by the arm. Keith found himself laying on top of Lance awkwardly, but despite thrashing and other attempts, Lance's lanky arms had him stuck.

So there he was, laying on top of a wasted Lance, who watched him affectionately, before stroking Keith's hair.

"Warm." Was all he mumbled, before yawning and closing his eyes.

Keith was in 'fight or flight' mode, but neither of those were an option. So here he was, hair standing on one end as Lance stroked his hair, and heart racing as he lay on Lance with one ear to the taller boy's chest. He could hear the rhythmic thrumming of his heart and the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed slowly, languidly, as if there was nothing wrong with what he was doing. Keith was waiting for Lance to fall deep asleep before he moved from the lanky boy's grip, but the gentle rocking of Lance's chest and the soft thumping of his heart lulled him to sleep with ease.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note : H-Hey guys. Sorry for the wait, but I've had such bad writer's block between this, and four other fics I'm writing at the moment as well as the book my friend and I are writing. That being said, updates from here on out will most likely be sporadic (even though they kinda already were). Anyhow, hope you enjoyed._**

 ** _-Crash Cola (noahcomemidnight)_**


	11. Chapter 11

A sudden jolt woke Keith from his peaceful slumber, and he felt his body tense as the bed under him moved.

"I- What the- Keith?!" Came the exclamation from Lance, and Keith could only flinch at the accusatory remark.

Keith didn't bother to look up at the potential horror that would be etched upon Lance's face. If he had glanced up, however, he would have been met with soft ocean blue eyes and a pink flush that spread the span of Lance's freckles and to the tips of his ears. But Keith was a dipshit and was too scared to look up, so he got to see none of the above description.

Lance had been shocked to find such a warmth smothering him, but upon finding Keith Kogane laying on top of him, curled up like a freakin' cat or something? God, Lance felt his heart melt slightly, but pushed that thought away, because there was no way in hell Keith wasn't doing this on his own agenda.

"I- You were drunk and had a nightmare. You wanted me to hold you." Keith swallowed, his tongue heavy as he mentally face-palmed himself at the terrible basis of the lie.

Lance could only raise a brow. He hadn't remembered anything from the night before, save a small bit of the Halloween party. Damn, he must have been smashed to hell and back. He usually remembered when he flirted with cute men...

Lance froze as he looked at the top of Keith's head and down his neck. Never mind. Mullet. That was a huge turn off.

"Well, uh, thanks for keeping me company, Achy Breaky Heart, but if you'll excuse me..." Lance managed to shimmy out from under Keith, skillfully not smashing to the floor in the process. He stood and headed to the bathroom, shaking his head at the horrific sight before him.

He was still wearing the crop top and tights from his cat costume the night before. Fabric folds were imprinted on his tan skin from _Keith's shirt,_ Lance realised. Lance scrubbed at his eyes and felt the warmth from where Keith had been laying dissipate. God, Lance shook his head and prayed that he'd remember the night before.

On the other side of the bathroom door, Keith lay in a state of mild shock upon Lance's hot pink High School Musical bed sheets. God, what had he done? Lance would probably remember the night before thanks to Pidge and Hunk, and then he'd ask about what Keith was doing on top of them, and Pidge would calculate Keith in as one of Lance's numbers.

Keith was determined to not be one of Lance's numbers.

Not five minutes later, Keith was running down the corridor, before banging on Shiro's door. He prayed that Shiro would answer, and almost gave up hope when the door swung open and Matt stood there. Keith felt dread fill him. If he told Shiro, then Matt would hear, and then Pidge would find out and tell Lance...

Before Matt could even utter a word, Keith bolted off. He couldn't be one of Lance's numbers.

Meanwhile, Lance left the bathroom clean, but still majourly hung over, to find Pidge sitting where Keith had been laying on his bed.

"Care to explain why I just got a text from Matt asking why Keith was running down the corridor in sheer terror?"

Lance gripped the towel tightly that was wrapped around his waist, mussing up his hair with the other hand.

"How'm I supposed to know? Kogane's been weird today. I woke up to find him laying on top of me, and th-"

"You _what_?" Pidge opened their phone, ready to eagerly take note of Lance's every word.

"I don't remember anything last night except a little bit of the Halloween party, and then I wake up to find Keith curled up on me like some goddamn cat-"

Pidge's fingers were flying across the keyboard, their glasses reflecting the detailed notes they were taking. Pidge looked up and waited for Lance continue, their pale hands fidgeting.

Pale hands...

And suddenly a vivid image hit Lance. Keith was above him, his pale arms sheathed mostly in leather, his dark eyes like pools that Lance wanted to dive into. Keith had him on the wood floor, and for some reason his back ached...

Lance felt his mouth go dry. WHAT. Thoughts swirled through his mind, and he shook his head, before looking back up at Pidge. He swore he could hear the Kill Bill sirens in the distance.

"What happened last night?"

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: Hey guys I was on a break + had no motivation to write whatsoever but uh here's this. It's shorter than I wanted, but oh well. Also, check out my Stucky fic on ao3 noahcomemidnight_**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed. Much Love,_**

 ** _Crash Cola (noahcomemidnight)_**


	12. Chapter 12

Keith craved the sweet release of death.

It had been approximately six hours since he'd been laying on Lance's chest, and here he was, still seeking refuge in his hidey hole under the spiral staircase to the library. He'd decked it out with a fluffy coat that he'd found laying around, and had only moved from said hiding place to grab books and sneak some food in. Other than that, he'd left his phone and car keys in the room, and wasn't willing or daring enough to go back, in the case that he ran into Lance.

God, Keith hated this. Why had he been so stupid as to obey a drunk man's insatiable desire for attention and affection? Keith would never escape the fact that he would be pestered endlessly by Pidge in their chem class come tomorrow. Keith didn't know if he would even return to the dorm room to grab his supplies for his classes tomorrow, or if he'd change or shower. Maybe, if he went while Lance was asleep...

But come three minutes after midnight when Keith managed to pick the lock (he'd left his room key attached to his lanyard with his car keys, which were in the room), he found Lance passed out in a starfish style upon his crumpled pink sheets. It was almost comical how his lips were parted, yet still such a beautiful pink colour, and how his pants were falling off his waist and his shirt was pulled up slightly to reveal his toned stomach...

Keith scowled at himself, before turning and packing his bag for the day tomorrow. He gathered the necessities- his school ID for getting places and hitting the main mess hall, his lanyard with his car and room keys, his notebooks and textbook, and his book for his literature 101 class. Once things were gathered and placed by the door, Keith grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and headed to the bathroom to shower. He turned on the water and let it burn his skin, because hey, he had to practice for when he died and was burning in hell. He tried to think of anything but the Halloween party and waking up to hear Lance's shock, but there was nothing else that could block those memories out, and it haunted Keith like the plague. If he hadn't fallen on top of Lance at the party, and then allowed his trashed roommate to play with his hair and then cuddle with him (for fuck's sake), then maybe what little of Keith's sanity remained with this guy wouldn't have been thrown out the window. He wouldn't have been so close to Lance's sea blue eyes, or those stupid freckles that looked like constellations, just waiting to be connected, or that stupid flush of colour that would rise to Lance's stupidly beautiful tan face. He wouldn't have had to love the feel of how he curled up perfectly into Lance's body and slept without problems (a first time since practically the womb). He wouldn't have had to listen to Lance's drunken ramblings or feel those lean, yet strong arms around his body, encapsulating him in the most genuine hug.

Keith turned off the shower and pulled on clothes for his lower half, including socks and shoes. He then stepped out into the cold of the room, toweling his hair dry, and when he looked up, he found Lance laying on his side, his eyes hazily watching Keith, a blissful smile etched on to his face. Keith felt his heart leap and begin racing all too fast for his body. That soft smile Lance wore, and those hooded eyes...

"Nice view." Lance commented softly, to the point where Keith almost missed it. He glanced down to realise that Lance was staring at his pale chest, and felt his face become heated with embarrassment. He pulled on the shirt that he'd grabbed, before covering up with his red and white bomber jacket. He gave Lance one last scowl, before collecting his things and closing the door behind him, not

bothering to get one last look at Lance.

Even as he returned to his hidey hole, Keith's hair still had water droplets clinging to it. His skin was cold, but his face still burned hot with the encounter. God, why did he have to do things at the most inopportune times? Keith let out a barely audible grunt of disapproval at himself as he snuggled into his makeshift pillow and closed his eyes, letting stress and exhaustion overcome him.

.

When Keith woke, he was certain of two things:

One, he'd slept wrong on his neck and now he'd be haunted with pain for the rest of the day, and maybe even tomorrow.

And

Two: Someone was watching him.

Keith bolted upright, glaring up at what looked like one Pidge Gunderson, arms crossed and a sly smile on their face.

"So... you and Lance?"

"I- No! He was drunk, and I was just-"

"If it was that, then why are you making such a big deal out of it?" Pidge raised a brow, and Keith felt himself tense up.

"I don't want to be just another number to him."

"So you do care for him romantically." Pidge's smile grew, and Keith shook his head, scowling.

"I didn't say that."

"I read between the lines. Keith, I know that Shiro worries about you a lot because you're a mopey emo with no desire for romantic engagement, which, I definitely understand-"

"I am not an-"

"But yet, here you are, so desperate to not be proven as just a number, like that of those on the ever-growing list of Lance McClain's failed romances."

Keith fumed silently, jaw set as he clenched his teeth, before he had the nerve to speak up for himself. "I don't like him. I just don't wanna be seen as someone who potentially has a romantic interest in him, when I clearly don't."

Pidge let out a heavy sigh, pushing up their round glasses and rolling their eyes. They made a non-believing 'uh-huh' noise, before standing. Just as they turned to leave Keith's now not-so-secret hidey hole, they stopped, glancing back at him for a moment.

"Y'know, he's got a huge crush on you. Thought I'd clear that up. Also, you should probably explain yourself, because all he remembers from as night is being extremely sore, and having been pinned down by you."

Pidge smirked, before leaving. Keith felt his cheeks burn, and his mind short-circuited, like he'd blown a fuse. Great. Fantastic. Everything in the world was going against him.

What else was new?

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** **Hey guys! I know, I know. It's been a long time. With crazy shit with summer + university, as well as trying my hand + posting a lot of stuff on ao3, I've just now gotten around to posting this chapter. Hope you enjoyed, + I'll try my best to come back to my roots here, rather than my new branch out at ao3.**_

 _ **xoxo**_


End file.
